


No more than three

by Caitlin_Ainsworth



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Ainsworth/pseuds/Caitlin_Ainsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock's side of Every time I see you.<br/>They have there first child illegitimately, decide to get married and then have another two children and for some reason Tom keeps popping up everywhere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologies aren't my strong point

Molly had broken the engagement off so why did she feel bad about it?  _Oh right_ , because Sherlock Holmes (the man she had been hopelessly in love with for five years) was to blame. Not intentionally, of course. He didn't even know he was the reason why however he didn't help when he came into the lab for a drugs tests which was positive (and pissed Molly off, to say the least). " _Sorry your engagements over though I'm fairly grateful for the lack of a ring"_ The words mocked her every time she thought about Tom and Sherlock and the whole disastrous thing. 

Sherlock moped around John and Mary's house, pacing backwards and forwards for the third day in a row. "I  **need** access to the morgue John! It's not fair that Molly refuses to talk to me and won't let me in!" John sighed, he'd heard this a million times now. "Sherlock, I'm tired of being nice now. Of course she is mad, you took drugs for starters and then insulted her after she had broken her engagement off because of you!" John snapped. Sherlock stopped short then. "She broke it off because of  **me**?" Sherlock muttered, John nodded in response, "But  **why**?" John threw his hands up in desperation and walked off to the kitchen, "John!" Sherlock shouted, following him. "I've said this twice to you now, considering you are a genius you can be remarkably thick!" Sherlock's mouth popped up and John continued, "It's quite bloody obvious isn't it? She loves you Sherlock!" Sherlock sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, rather dramatically and sighed. "Why me though? I'm awful" He said remorsefully. John placed a cup of tea in front of Sherlock and sat across the table from him. "Sherlock, listen. I know you hate feelings and sentiment but you've changed since I first met you. I'm sure you can find it in yourself to speak  **properly** to Molly about the situation." Sherlock sighed, drank his tea quickly, stood up and left. "So much for a goodbye" Muttered John. **  
**

Sherlock burst through the doors of the morgue, making Molly jump. She looked up, sighed, picked her folder up and started to walk away from him. "Molly, wait. Please let me explain myself." She sighed, slammed the folder down and turned to face him. "Explain what Sherlock? Why you took fucking drugs? It was a case remember?" Molly mocked him. He sighed and closed the distance between them. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't do apologies but I truly am sorry Molly. I never meant to hurt you." Molly smiled weakly, "I know you'd never do it on purpose Sherlock but just why? Why the drugs?" Sherlock reached to touch her cheek but then thought better of it, "I..." he sighed "Everything was so different when I came back and I was losing who I had be come and I'm sorry..."  This time it was Molly who broke the personal space bubble, she reached forward and pulled him closer to her hugging him. "Y'know it's supposed to be the other way around" He murmured against her shoulder. "I know but you needed comforting Sherlock." She smiled weakly and pulled away from him. He stroked her cheek, "I've been an absolute ass, haven't I? I'm sorry Molly, I shouldn't have done any of the bad things I've done to you since we met and I really should have cared more for your feelings" She smiled, tears welling in her eyes threatening to spill over. Sherlock pulled her closer, breathing in the scent of her hair, she'd clearly being using her coconut shampoo and it smelt delicious. Sherlock lifted Molly's chin up so she was looking into his eyes and then lowered his lips slowly onto hers. Molly didn't kiss back at first, to shocked to move but then she started to kiss back, passionately. Sherlock pulled away soon after initiating the kiss, "Meet me at Baker street after your shift" He smiled, winked and left the morgue.

As soon as Molly was through the door of 221B, Sherlock was kissing her. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "These clothes are very silly Molly. They hide you and it's not fair" He whispered, unbuttoning her cardigan. He slipped it off and threw it onto the floor. He then unbutton her shirt. Molly decided that if Sherlock was undressing her, she was going to undress him. Soon they we're naked, sweaty and laying together in a pile of bed sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident but they decided to keep it. They've only been together 3 weeks but after five years of knowing each other they felt that this was the best decision for both of them.

Molly sat on the side of the bath, waiting for the nauseous to subside and for the test results to reveal themselves. Five pregnancy tests lined the bathroom sink, Molly finally felt able to stand up and moved to the sink. She peered at the pregnancy tests, all five of them where positive. "Fuck" was all she could manage. She was pregnant with Sherlock Holmes child and they hadn't even been together for three weeks. Of course they used protection but Molly's pill had ran out two weeks ago and they'd had sex just twice without the pill and now she was pregnant.

"Molly!" Sherlock knocked on the door, "You have been in there for a very long time, what's wrong?" Molly cleaned the pregnancy tests up, flushed the toilet and started washing her hands. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling well" She replied as she dried her hands. She unlocked the door and bumped into Sherlock when she walked out. "Molly, there is something wrong. Please tell me." Sherlock said, holding her in his arms. "Can we sit in the living room please?" Sherlock smiled and followed her to the living room of her flat. "Look, I want to tell you before Tom arrives but I just don't know how..." Sherlock tried to deuce Molly, tear stained cheeks-silent crying as he never heard her, arms wrapped _protectively?_   around stomach, has thrown up several times today... "Molly...are you pregnant?" Sherlock blurted out, unable to keep his deduction to himself. Molly sighed and put her head in her hands. "Yes" She whispered in between sobs. Sherlock moved slowly towards Molly, he hesitated before pulling her into her arms. Sherlock stroked her back as she sobbed into his chest. "Molly, why are you crying?" Sherlock whispered, afraid to ask. Molly wiped her tears and pulled herself away from his chest, "Because we haven't even been together three weeks and I'm pregnant. This is a..." Sherlock cut Molly of then, "Don't say it's a mistake Molly. It's not" She sighed and leaned back into his chest. Sherlock spun Molly around slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, he stroked her stomach softly and kissed her neck several times. "You're not mad?" Molly whispered. "Why would I be mad? This is wonderful Molly!" and then Sherlock kissed  her.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. "Hide, in my bedroom now!" Molly plead with Sherlock. Sherlock laughed, then went into the bedroom and shut the door. Molly opened the living room door and shuffled down the hallway in her slippers towards the front door. Molly opened the door to see Tom, "You're late." Molly snapped. She was angry that he had to turn up when her and Sherlock had been having a perfectly good time discussing the unborn child in her stomach. Tom bowed his head and didn't say anything, he just followed Molly into the living room. Molly picked up a cardboard box and started to throw the last of Tom's stuff into it: his multipurpose tool, his pocket knife, his leather belt, his fathers whiskey flask, his lint roll; "This is pathetic Tom" Molly muttered before continuing to pack the box, she put the engagement ring box (with the engagement ring inside) in the box followed by his four favorite books, the last of his toiletries and his photo frames complete with the photos of them (Molly didn't want to be reminded of him anymore). Molly picked the box up and thrust it at Tom. "I don't understand why you are angry with me Molly..." Tom said before turning to leave. That pushed Molly over the edge and she threw the one item she had forgot to put in the box at him. His favorite mug. It smashed against the wall and Tom jumped, nearly dropping the box. "I'm angry at you because you slept up with my fucking friend!" Molly screamed in reply, the mousy pathologist was clearly gone now and if Tom wasn't careful Sherlock was going to burst through the bedroom door and punch him square in the nose. "I'm sorry for that Molly. I truly am. It was an angry, jealous mistake." Tom replied somberly. Molly sighed, he was trying to make her feel guilty, she knew he was. "I don't care any more Tom." The anger inside Tom bubbled up, spilling out of his mouth: "I didn't think so anyway Molly, considering your shagging Sherlock fucking Holmes!" Molly stood gaping at him, "Finally, you got what you wanted!" Tom laughed cruelly.  Molly burst into tears and the bedroom door flew open. 

"Leave." Sherlock said as he wrapped his arm around Molly's' waist. "Now" He continued when Tom didn't move. Sherlock walked Molly over to the sofa and sat her down. He then walked to the living room door, opened it and gestured for Tom to leave. Tom sighed and took a step towards the door. "I hope you're happy Molly." Tom said before walking down the hallway. Sherlock slammed the living room door shut. He walked back to the sofa, sat down next to Molly and pulled her into his lap. She sobbed into his chest, "I can't believe how mean he was! I know we didn't break up on good terms but-" Sherlock, lifted Molly's chin up and kissed her lips softly. "Shh, let's forget about him and watch some of your stupid TV programmes" Sherlock said laughing. He stroked her stomach, a tiny little Molly/Sherlock was growing inside of her and yes, he would admit he was scared for the future but he was with Molly and he was happy.


	3. Six months pregnant and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is now sixth months pregnant and her and Sherlock had gone shopping together. When Sherlock goes to look for something to use in an experience Tom appears.

Molly was talking to Mary, who had just recently given birth to Amelia Watson, whilst Sherlock had gone to find something to experiment on. When Amelia started to get wrestle Molly and Mary said their goodbyes and Molly turned in the opposite direction to Mary and then she saw Tom. Molly smiled awkwardly and pulled her T-shirt down, trying to hide her baby bump however it just seemed to emphasis it. 

"Molly...you're" Tom began but she cut him off. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Look before you say anything... me and Sherlock never expected this to happen." Tom had seemed happy until she mentioned Sherlock's name, "Oh, so Sherlock's the father?" Tom asked, clearly trying to hide is annoyance. Molly nodded and looked down at the astronomy book. "Is he here? In the shop?" Tom questioned. Molly shook her head, 'no', Tom seemed to get even angrier then. "So.. he left you shopping on your own?" Molly sighed, opening another one of the large freezers putting in two frozen Shepard's pies. "No Tom. He drove round to one of the baby shops" Molly finally replied. She shut the freezer and started pushing the trolley towards another aisle further up. Tom followed her and Molly secretly prayed he'd just go away. "What's it like Molly? Dating Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. Molly stopped at the top of the aisle and looked into another freezer. She pulled out a bag of chips and placed them in the trolley. "It's surprising Tom."She knew Sherlock was listening in the other aisle as she'd lied about his location.

"Elaborate, please Molly?" Tom begged. Molly sighed and continued to push the cart, adding things as she went. "He keeps me on my toes obviously but it's a good thing." Two boxes of beef hotpot when into the trolley, "We read science books together" Microwaveable spaghetti bolognese went in next, "and then we talk about them and he sometimes reviews my reports from the morgue." Molly pushed the trolley again, they were in the bakery section now. "It's different to any other relationship but it's perfect us" a white loaf of bread was tossed on top of the other shopping, "We go for meals and he brings me food from speedy's when were too tired too cook and don't want a take-away" more moving and then some eggs went into the trolley "We go for walks sometimes and before I was heavily pregnant we went to crimes scenes together" Molly laughed then and put some tins of soup in the trolley, "Anything else you want to know?" Tom nodded and she continued whilst adding some tea bags and coffee into the trolley, "He's very...protective of me and the baby. He's different now." Molly put some beer in the trolley before moving to another aisle. Tom spoke then, "Does he love you?" Molly stared down into the trolley before adding some scones that where on sale. "I don't know Tom...what do you think?" Her sarcasm was very clearly as she continued shopping but he answered anyway, "I think he's only with you because you're pregnant and I say that with concern Molly. I still love you, please understand that" Molly sighed, there was the confession she never wanted to hear from Tom. "Tom... if he didn't love me would he have... asked me to..." Molly didn't continue, she just held up her left hand.

The engagement ring was very plain, just a single stone, "Is it a real diamond?" Tom asked, curious as to how much Sherlock had spent on Molly. "Yes" She replied. "How much?" Tom whispered. "Three-Thousand" Molly whispered in reply. A hushed "wow" was all Tom could manage. Molly laughed slightly. They where walking towards the checkout now. "I guess he does love you" Tom said smiling. Molly chuckled slightly before deciding to make conversation with him, "Tell me about your life Tom" she said as she put items onto the checkout counter. "Well...there isn't much. I've got a new job and they're wanting me to go international for a few years, travel the world" Molly smiled but didn't know what to say so she waited for Tom to continue, "My sisters pregnant and she is thinking about giving me her dog so Bailey would have a playmate" he chuckled slightly, "There's not much else to say" he whispered, embarrassed. Molly smiled and rubbed her stomach.Are you taking the international offer?" Molly asked, making some more conversation. Tom nodded. "It's much better money" He laughed. She chuckled and then Sherlock appeared.

He pushed past Tom, rather rudely and snaked his arms around Molly waist, kissing her cheek from behind. "Sherlock" She laughed, "I'm trying to shop and talk to Tom" Sherlock gave a quick glance towards Tom. Sherlock hadn't forgiven him for their last meeting. "It was nice to see you Molly but I'll have to get going." Tom smiled before walking away. "It was good to see you Tom" Molly called out to Tom as he left. "You, Sherlock Holmes are in big trouble" Molly whispered, kissing him on the lips once slowly.


	4. The birth of Rory Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly goes into labor and Rory Holmes takes a very long time to arrive.

Molly had been uncomfortable for the past few days and she say lay in bed struggling to fall asleep she worried that she was really in labor, and then she felt a wetness on the bed and a very painful contraction ripped through her stomach. "Sherlock! Wake up! My waters have broken" Molly cried. Sherlock's eyes flew open and he hurriedly got out of bed and grabbed Molly’s hospital bag, he then phoned John and Mary to tell them that Molly had gone into labor and told them he would keep them updated. Meanwhile Molly clutched her stomach in pain. “Molly, Molly, remember the breathe exercises” Sherlock reminded her. “I need to go warn Mrs Hudson that you’ve gone into labour, okay?” Molly nodded as Sherlock hurried down the stairs.

He banged loudly on Mrs Hudson’s front door, “Mrs Hudson! Mrs Hudson” Sherlock continued shouting until he could hear Mrs Hudson shuffling towards the front door. “Sherlock, what are you playing at?” She said as she answered the door to a dishevelled looking Sherlock. “Molly’s gone into labour!” He exclaimed. “I need to get her to the hospital now, you should come too.” He quickly ran back upstairs after telling Mrs Hudson the news. Sherlock moved Molly up off the bed and helped her change into a nightie. He then grabbed her dressing gown, wrapped it around her and walked her into the living room. "I'm going to phone a cab, okay?" Molly nodded in reply. After five minutes of waiting the cab arrived. 

They had been at the hospital for three hours and Molly was now seven centimetres dilated. Sherlock held Molly’s hand whilst Mrs Hudson slept in the chair next to the bed. Molly’s contraction where getting stronger and lasting much longer now and so the midwife had brung some more pain relief, “This is the active labour state now Molly. You’ve began dilating rather slowly now and so I suspect this labour could be a rather long one. I know you’ve only got three centimetres to go but it could take a while.” Molly squeezed Sherlock’s hand as she listened to the nurse.” I’m going to regularly check you for the next couple of hours to see how slow the process is, okay?” Molly nodded and leaned her head against Sherlock’s shoulder. She was exhausted. Every time Molly had a contraction it felt like somewhere was twisting her insides and it was starting to take it’s toll.

After another two hours Molly had only dilated one centimetre further. “I’d estimate that as this rate it’ll be another two hours before you can push” the nurse said as she examined Molly for the third time that night. Molly sighed. “I’m exhausted and I just want to sleep, can’t I have anymore pain relief?” She whimpered. The nurse shook her head ‘no’ in reply. “I’m sorry Molly, I can’t currently give you anymore pain relief however I can offer you gas and air?” Molly knew that the gas made her feel sick and dizzy but she needed something for the pain so she nodded in agreement.

Four hours later Molly had finally dilated enough to push. The nurse alerted the midwife and everyone, even Sherlock was ready to see the baby now. “Okay Molly, when you get your next contraction I want you to push.” Said the midwife. Molly nodded, she was so exhausted from the contraction she didn’t know how she was going to push. They waited just one minute before another contraction happened and Molly began to push but nothing happened and Molly began to panic. “Molly, please calm down. It’s not uncommon to have to push several times before the baby’s head emerges” the midwife reassured Molly and she was ready to push again as another contraction washed over her. Sherlock stayed silent, and watched as she squeezed his hand stronger than ever. He was so sure she was going to break it if she continued. He wiped her forehead with his other hand and then kissed her cheek just in time for another contraction. This time Molly felt the baby’s head begin to emerge and the only way she could described it was as if someone was pulling, twisting and squeezing her insides all at the same time. Finally the baby’s head was free and Molly had one last push to give.

At 10.20am, 9 hours and 20 minutes after Molly had first told Sherlock the baby was coming, she held a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Sherlock couldn’t help but stare in awe at the woman sat up in the hospital bed. She had given him more than he could of ever expected in the last 10 months and he had never been happier. Molly Hooper might have changed his world, but she changed it for the better because here he sat with a gorgeous baby boy and a woman he intended to marry. As he held the small baby boy in arms,  he thought of names "Rory William Holmes?" Sherlock whispered to Molly. She looked at them both, nodding and smiling. "Yes" was all she managed to say before falling asleep.


	5. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another baby Holmes is on the way, and Molly and Sherlock tie the knot.

Rory was 1 year old and it was his first Christmas.

**_Christmas Eve_ **

Molly bounced Rory up and down on her knee whilst Sherlock wrapped the last of their friends presents. It was their first Christmas together as a family and Molly couldn't be happier. Rory gurgled hungrily, disrupting Molly's thought. She got up and went to the kitchen with Rory. She placed him in the highchair and went to heat up some baby food. As Molly waited for the microwave to finish she suddenly felt sick.

After being in the bathroom for an hour, whilst Sherlock managed to feed Rory, wrap all the presents and go out to the local pharmacy, she felt slightly better. Molly slowly opened the bathroom door and went back to the living room. Sherlock and Rory where asleep on the sofa together and so she sat on Sherlock's chair and curled up into a ball. Sherlock woke up after another five minutes and carefully took Rory to his bedroom. He slowly placed Rory in his bed and backed out of the room quietly. He went to the living room and found Molly asleep on his chair so he picked her up and started carrying her to the bedroom. She stirred when he placed her in the bed and looked up at him, "What are you doing? It's only.." she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "12pm". Sherlock smiled at her, kissed her forehead and then walked round to the other side of the bed. He climbed in, wrapped his arm around Molly and pulled her closer, "Rory was tired, you were tired and even though I'm not tired I'd like to cuddle with you" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And when you wake up, I think you should do a pregnancy test" Molly chuckled, of course he'd already started to piece together the evidence. Molly nodded slowly and closed her eyes, she fell asleep within minutes. It was tiring being a parent but she wouldn't change anything about it. Sherlock had been great with Rory from the moment he was born, always checking on him, letting Molly sleep in (especially when she didn't have work) and he even tried cooking a few times, it really was everything she'd dreamed of.

_**Christmas Day** _

Molly awoke to an empty bed and could hear laughing from the living room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am. "Great" She muttered. She new she looked atrocious and still wasn't feeling great. She changed into a white shirt, skinny jeans and a yellow cardigan with birds on. Molly left the bedroom and was greeted by John, Amelia, Mary, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Sherlock, Greg and Rory who ran up to her, stumbled slightly and then wrapped his arms around her legs. Molly bent down slowly, picked Rory up and cradled him in her arms, "Hello baby" She whispered, chuckling softly. She carried Rory to the living room where Sherlock took him in one arm and wrapped the other arm around Molly's waist. He kissed her softly and then whispered to her, "Pregnancy tests are in the bathroom cupboard" Molly chuckled before going to the the bathroom.

Ten minutes and three pregnancy tests later Molly discovered she was indeed pregnant. She picked one of the tests up and decided to announce it in front of everyone. Molly opened the bathroom door and walked back into the living room. She hid the pregnancy test behind her back and smiled as everyone stared at her, "Sherlock, you told everyone" she whispered. They all chuckled and Sherlock reached behind her back to grab the pregnancy test. As soon as he had read it, he dropped it to the floor, grabbed Molly by the waist and kissed her passionately. Everyone laughed and cheered however poor little Rory stood confused as anything, "Wat? Wat? Wat?" Rory shouted. Molly chuckled, picked him up and hugged him and Sherlock close. "Rory, you're going to be a big brother and you'll have to be a good one" Sherlock whispered. Rory giggled delightfully and hugged both of his parents.

The rest of the day was spent opening presents, eating dinner and celebratory drinks, with orange juice for Molly and Rory.

**_Three weeks later- The wedding_**

 Molly waited at John and Mary's home, she was dressed in a plain white wedding dress, with lace sleeves and a train. Her hair was pinned in a bun with two small curls down the front and she wore a veil. Mary was re-applying some of Molly's make-up (lots of crying had happened this morning). The wedding was just 30 minutes away and Molly couldn't control her nerves, she was so nervous about the guests...

  * Sherlock's parents, Violet and Siger (whom she'd only met a few times, they were busy people always travelling)
  * Sherlock's brother, Mycroft
  * Molly parents, Jane and Harry
  * Molly's sister, Rosie
  * Molly's brother, Colin
  * Greg Lestrade
  * Sally Donovan (Sherlock wasn't happy about this choice)
  * Phillip Anderson (or this choice either)
  * Mike Stamford
  * Mary and John
  * Rory
  * Mike Stamford
  * Tina (From work)



 Molly was driving in the a white Rolls Royce towards Saint Augustine Watling Street Church. He father held her hand and she breathed in and out slowly, she was so nervous. Sherlock stood waiting at the alter with John next to him. Molly was now stood waiting behind the bridesmaid, she was about to enter the church and felt sick. Everyone's eyes were about to be on her.

Tina, Rosie and Mary (all dressed in deep purple bridesmaid dresses) walked into the church first. Rory walked in behind them holding the rings on a small cushion. And then it was Molly's turn. She took a deep breath and followed behind everyone. Molly heard a couple of gasps as she walked in,  _uh-oh did she look that bad?_ she thought to herself. Then she saw the smiles and relaxed. She stared straight ahead at Sherlock who was smiling like she'd never seen before. 

After ten minutes, it was time for their vows. Sherlock went first, “I promise to love and care for you, and I will always try be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving but most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal to you,  
I love you.” Molly smiled, tears in her eyes and she started her vows, “I promise to encourage your compassion,  
because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.Lastly, I promise to you love and trust forever." Sherlock smiled brightly as the Molly said "I do". Sherlock took Molly's hand in his and placed a small elegant gold ring on her finger, "I do" he whispered before  pulling her close to him. He stroked her cheek, waited to the priest to say "You may kiss the bride" and the kissed her passionately. Everyone in the church, stood and applauded. 

The reception was held at Kew Gardens, It was a very boring night for Sherlock and Rory who sat watching Molly as she flitted between their friends and family talking, taking gifts and dancing.

Later that night at 221B, Molly and Sherlock snuggled into bed with Rory after he had a nightmare, it was starting to be the life Molly had always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly's wedding dress: http://bridalmusings.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/long-sleeve-lace-wedding-dress-Bridal-Musings-2.jpg
> 
> Molly parents: a lot of fanfictions I have read where Molly doesn't have parents as her mother and father died. I however decided to approach the matter differently.


	6. Family walks in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, Sherlock and Rory enjoy a walk in the park.

It was a Saturday morning and Molly was still in her pj's making pancakes for breakfast whilst Sherlock was in the shower. 

Sherlock, Molly and Rory all sat at the kitchen table. Sherlock poured orange juice into three glasses whilst Molly put syrup on Rory's pancakes. "Molly, should we go to the park with Rory today, take him bug sampling?" Sherlock asked. Rory, Molly and Sherlock enjoyed experimenting together. "Yeah, we should go just before dinner so we can get eat dinner at the cafe" Molly smiled, ruffling Sherlock and Rory's hair. 

Molly changed into a purple blouse, black jeans and brown brogues. She then dressed Rory in jeans, a green t-shirt and a pair of converse. Sherlock waited for them in the living with his Belfast coat already on. Molly carried Rory into the living and put his coat on. She then passed him to Sherlock whilst she put her coat on. 

They stopped at a small cafe for dinner. Rory had beans on toast with apple juice, which he ate very neatly for a 1 and a half year old. Sherlock and Molly had cheese toasties with coffee. "Baby names, Molly" Sherlock suddenly blurted out. Molly chuckled, "What?" She knew that the baby was going to arrive soon but it wasn't for a couple of months, "Your eight months pregnant Molly, we need to make a decision. We know that we're expecting a girl so how about we ask Rory?" Molly laughed and nodded. "Shayleeeee" Rory called out, sipping at his apple juice. Molly smiled, "I like that name, what about you Sherlock?" He nodded, "It's unique, just like our family" Molly smiled, and Sherlock kissed her cheek, "You're getting soft" She whispered. "Happens to the best of us in old age" He chuckled, winking. She smacked him lightly on the arm, "We're not old yet" She laughed.

They visited Brockwell Park together, "It has a lot of life at this time of year" Sherlock had said. They had peered at beetles, worms and ants for hours, taking photos of a few and collect a couple "For behavioral experiments" Sherlock had said smiling, whilst Rory nodded wildly. They decided to continue their walk and look for different animals now. Rory ran over one of the hills out of site and they didn't hear anything until he suddenly shouted, "Mumma, Dadda! Uck!". They walked over the hill towards him, Molly's arm wrapped around Sherlock's. "Mycroft will want to give us more gifts for Shaylee" Sherlock muttered grumpily. Molly laughed and then Sherlock joined in, "Well, we can save some money" Molly joked and then she saw Tom. She hadn't seen him since before Rory was born. "Tom!" She smiled, politely as he approached her. "Wello!" Rory said as he walked, or rather stumbled excitedly, over to his parents. "Whose this?" Tom asked, smiling. Sherlock scooped Rory up in his arms and Molly stroked his cheek. "This is Rory" Molly smiled, she then kissed Rory softly on the cheek, Sherlock smiled down at her. Molly took Rory from Sherlock's arms and placed him back on the ground, her jacket falling open and she mentally swore. Molly straightened herself up again and watched Rory run off towards the ducks again. 

"He seems clever" Tom commented, sticking his hands in his pockets and pulling out a cigarette. Molly smiled weakly. Tom lit the cigarette and took a small drag before puffing the smoke out into the air. "He is" Molly smiled. "He's already able to tell animals apart." Tom smiled in reply. "I better be off. I'm meeting Anna from work." Molly smiled hopefully. "It's nice to see you Tom." She replied. Sherlock grumbled. He kissed her on the cheek and walked off to see Rory. "It's nice to see you move on" She patted his arm, said her goodbye and walked off towards Sherlock. 

After dinner, and after bathing Rory (with quite a lot of splashing), Molly was cuddled up with Rory and Sherlock on the sofa watching some cartoon she wasn't really paying attention too. She was more focused on watching the way Sherlock interacted with Rory, talking about the cartoon and what did Rory think was going to happen next. Molly felt the baby kick and placed her hand over it, which was soon covered by Sherlock's and then Rory placed his small hand on top. It wasn't a perfect family, parenting was messy and sometimes life wasn't as fun as it used to be but it was a happy life, a good one and definitely the one Molly had dreamed of.


	7. The birth of Shaylee Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gives birth to Shaylee and Rory has his second birthday.

Molly was 2 weeks away from giving birth and it was nearly Rory's birthday so she was very busy and grateful that Sherlock took Rory out to John and Mary's. 

Molly sat on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea and wrapping Rory's presents; a microscope, an encyclopedia, a chemistry set, a periodic table poster, everything was science related. Molly laughed at the presents, for a 2 year old Rory was smart. Smarter than her. Molly finished wrapping the presents and put them in the bedroom, under the bed. She left the bedroom and went to make another cup of tea, rubbing her stomach. She was sure she was going into labor but didn't want to call Sherlock just yet, him and Rory where probably having fun annoying John. Molly chuckled, Rory was definitely a mini Sherlock. Molly finished make the cup of tea and went to sit down and drink it, she didn't even reach the couch before a painful contraction hit her and she dropped the cup of tea. Molly waited till the contraction was over, breathing slowly she picked up her mobile from Sherlock's desk. 

Sherlock was sat with Rory, eating chips at one of the local fish and chip shops. He had left John and Mary's when Mary had phoned John asking him to pick her and Amelia up from the playgroup. "Dadda, look. Man" Rory pointed a old, balding man. "De-De-uct" Rory said eagerly. Sherlock smiled, " 55 years old, two children-one a boy and a one girl, married twi-no three times, has the beginning of arthritis, worked in an office until last week, dyes his hair brown, is having an affair with his ex-wife's sister." Rory giggled at his dad rambling on. He enjoyed listening and learning. He was nearly two years old and was smarter than most of the children in his class. He was also starting to deduct people himself, but mainly children-which he enjoyed a lot. Sherlock was putting more tomato sauce on Rory's chips when his mobile rang. He immediately answered it, seeing Molly's name on the screen. "Molly, are you okay?" He knew something was wrong-she never phoned him unless he was late him with Rory, which he wasn't. "I'm-going-into-labor" Molly panted on the other side of the phone."Okay, I'm coming home right away, I'm five minutes away." Molly groaned in reply, "And Molly... I love you" Sherlock hung up then. He put Rory's jacket on and then picked him up. Rory didn't like to be carried but he knew something was wrong so he didn't resist. 

Sherlock burst through the flat door panting. "Molly?" He called out. He heard her groaning in pain, "I'm in-the bedroom-packing" She called out. Sherlock walked into the bedroom and took over the packing. "Rory, go tell Mrs Hudson we're going to hospital" Sherlock shouted. Rory ran down the stairs and knocked on Mrs Hudson's door, "Hospicle! Hospicle!"He cried. Mrs Hudson picked him up, shut her front door and walked upstairs. "Will-you-be-okay with-Rory?" Molly asked, deep breathes punctuating each word. "Yes, dear! We'll be fine, and I'll phone John and Mary" Mrs Hudson replied, chuckling. "Now, bring us back a baby" She whispered, hugging Molly. Sherlock came out of the bedroom then carrying Molly's hospital bag. "Ready?" He asked, smiling. Molly nodded and he took hold of her hand. They walked down the stairs and out on to the street. It had gotten cold so Sherlock wrapped his arm around Molly as they waited for a cab.

Molly was exhausted, she'd been in labor for three hours and all she wanted was to see her daughter. Sherlock saw the concern on her face, "Molly, it'll be okay." He smiled, stroking her hand. The nurse came in then and examined Molly, "Okay Molly, you can start pushing now". Molly sighed in reply and prepared herself, with the next contraction she pushed. Hard. Molly took hold of the gas pump and placed it in her mouth. She inhaled and then pushed again. The baby's head was soon out and with one more big push Shaylee Holmes was born. After she was cleaned and examined by the nurse and midwife, Molly could finally hold her. Sherlock smiled down at his wife and daughter, they we're both perfect. He kissed Molly on her head and she sighed. Molly stroked Shaylee's head and smiled. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. As Molly fell asleep she heard a song on the radio,  _You don't need direction, you know which way to go and I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow. You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind, Oh yes, sweet darling,so glad you are a child of mine_ , Molly smiled. How very fitting she thought as she finally drifted into sleep. 

**Months later...**

Looking after two children was very tiring, especially when you have to watch one whose always running around and the other whose learning to crawl. But Molly and Sherlock didn't mind, it was fun at the same time. 

Molly and Sherlock had taken Rory and Shaylee to John and Mary's. They were watching the children, Rory, Amelia and Shaylee, playing when Sherlock leaned over to Molly and whispered, "Let's have another one". Molly chuckled, "Really? We can hardly handle two!" Sherlock laughed in reply and kissed her cheek, "Lets have another one" He repeated. Molly smiled, looking at the children, "Hmm... let me think..." She chuckled, "Yes" She finally answered, kissing him on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to apologize for my absence, and lack of posting. I've been very ill and college is stressful but I'm getting back on track now, plus I had a week off college so I'd estimate that I'll finish this work and at The annual Christmas party at 221B, and I'll probably start a new work for the We've all come together now series.


End file.
